Uma nova Ameaça
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Meu primeiro anime crossover! Sakura Card Captors e YuYu! Após seis anos desde que Sakura capturou as cartas Clow, um mago poderoso fica sabendo das cartas e envia uma carta á Koenma. Koenma, então, envia Yusuke e os outros para ajudar Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Recomendações:

-Pensamento.

-Fala.

_-Pensamento e_ pode ter fala depois ou vice-versa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-** mudança de cenário.

**Capítulo 1**

------------------

-Naaaniiii?

-É verdade, Sakura-chan! O Lee e a Meilin estão vindo! Eles me ligaram hoje á tarde dizendo que virão fazer uma visita e me pediram para avisá-la! -A voz calma e alegre de Tomoyo no outro lado da linha só a fez ficar mais nervosa. Então, Shaoran estava vindo para o Japão mas não a avisou antes de avisar Tomoyo?

-Mas... Quando eles virão?

-Depois de amanhã, e chegarão á tarde! Você vai comigo pro aeroporto buscá-los?

-Claro! -Sorriu. Não importava que Shoran não havia a avisando nas cartas, o que importava é que veria-o ainda essa semana! Aliás... Talvez ele estivesse tão ocupado com os estudos no colegial que não teve tempo de lhe mandar essa notícia por carta e avisou Tomoyo, já que Sakura, seu pai e seu irmão estavam um pouco mais ocupados, afinal, seu pai foi promovido á diretor de uma escola, seu irmão estava na faculdade - de medicina, aliás - e ela, no segundo ano do colegial. Já Tomoyo, ela tinha pessoas que ficavam em sua casa para anotar seus recados. Essa é a única diferença.

-Ótimo! Até amanhã no colégio, Sakura-chan!

-Até amanhã, Tomoyo-chan!

E desligou o telefone. Será que devia ligar para o Lee? Não... Ele deveria estar ocupado... Seu coração palpitava forte de tanta felicidade. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto que estava vermelho. Sentia muitas saudades dele. A última vez que o vira foi há uns dez meses... Ele agora tinha dezesseis anos, assim como ela, e estava se tornando um homem muito bonito. E seu olhar continuava penetrante. _Seu olhar_...

-Quem era? -Kero surgiu atrás de si.

-Ahhhh, Kero-chan! Que susto! -Ela soltou um grito. Sua voz também havia mudado; estava mais doce e menos aguda. Seu corpo também estava quase completamente desenvolvido, seus seios haviam crescido e suas curvas estavam maiores, assim como ela havia crescido, e seu cabelo agora passava um pouco mais de seus ombros. -Era a Tomoyo! O Lee está vindo pra cá...

-A... Aquele moleque está vindo pra cá DE NOVO!

-É, Kero, ele está vindo pra cá... -Ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso. -Páre de fingir que está bravo. Sei que você o respeita.

-Mas é claro...! Ele está namorando minha dona! Eu sou obrigado á respeitá-lo!

-Ahhh... Não adianta falar com você. _Ele não consegue esconder que está feliz em saber que Shoran está vindo._ Ah, eu tenho que fazer o jantar! -Lembrou-se, assustando-se ao ver que era tarde. Correu até a cozinha e Kero ficou olhando para a porta do quarto que ela passara, com uma gota.

-Ela não mudou... Continua distraída.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Senhor Koenma-sama! Chegou isso pro senhor! -George entregou ao príncipe do Reikai um envelope vermelho. Koenma olhou para o envelope e o pegou. Não havia nada escrito no lado de fora do envelope.

-Mas o que será isso...? -Perguntou ele para si mesmo, enquanto abria o envelope e tirava um papel branco de dentro. Abriu o papel e o leu. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

-O que é, senhor Koenma-sama?

-É de um mago poderoso do Makai... E ele ficou finalmente sabendo das cartas Clow... Mas que droga! Chame Yusuke e a turma!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Volte sempre!

Yusuke acenou para um casal que acabara de deixar seu restaurante. Ele voltou para trás de um dos balcões, ao lado de Keiko.

-Eu disse que isso ia dar certo. -Disse Yusuke para ela, olhando o restaurante quase lotado. Ele havia montado esse restaurante há uns três anos, graças ao dinheiro que junto quando tinha sua barraca de ramen. Á partir dali, foi fácil, já que muita gente já o conhecia desde quando trabalhava em sua barraca. E Keiko, lógico, o apoiou. Um vulto rosa e azul passou pela porta de seu restaurante e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. _-Botan? Será que é ela mesma?_

-Olá! -Um rosto conhecido surgiu em sua frente e ele prendeu um grito de susto. -Escute, tenho uma missão pra você!

-É... É o que? -Ele exclamou.

-Botan... Ele não pode ir! -Keiko se intrometeu, preocupada. -Não agora!

-Mas é urgente! Yusuke, vamos rápido! -Botan não esperou uma resposta e pegou Yusuke por uma das mãos, ignorando Keiko, que gritava para esperar. Assim que saíram do restaurante, Botan continuou correndo, puxando Yusuke até a esquina. Lá, ela fez seu remo aparecer e olhou para Yusuke. -Sobe. -Disse ela, assim que subiu.

Ele não teve escolhas e subiu. E logo, estavam voando em direção ao Reikai.

-Botan, o que houve?

-Nem eu sei direito, Yusuke... Koenma-sama apenas me mandou chamar você, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei. Quando você chegar lá, ficará sabendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Shoran! Quer me explicar isso direito?

Shoran olhou para sua prima. Meilin ainda aguardava uma resposta, impaciente. Ele suspirou.

-Recebi uma carta estranha ontem, Meilin. -Começou. -Alguém está querendo as cartas Clow e disse que já descobriu com quem está.

-Mas... Mas por que logo você ficou sabendo e não Sakura?

-Porque eu sou decendente do mago Clow, Meilin. Você sabe disso. -E voltou á ler o livro. Meilin voltou á se sentar na cadeira da varanda novamente, mais quieta do que antes. Ela também iria com Shoran para o Japão. A única coisa que ela sentia raiva era o fato de não ter poderes mágicos. Isso sim a chateava.

-Vou trocar de roupa. -Disse ela, levantando-se. Havia acabado de chegar do colégio e ainda vestia o uniforme. Shoran havia saído uma aula mais cedo, por falta de professor. Ele nem sequer ouviu quando Meilin disse que iria o mercado. Apenas ficou sentado, fingindo ler um livro, enquanto sua mente vagava por lembranças.

"-Jovem Shoran, telefone para o senhor.

Shoran olhou para Ray, que lhe sorria, com o telefone em mãos. Levantou-se e andou até ele.

-Obrigado. -Disse á Ray, que lhe entregou o telefone. -Alô? Eriol? Como vai? Uhum, estou bem. A Sakura? Bem, recebi uma carta dela esses dias e ela disse que está tudo bem. Sim, recebi um envelope vermelho hoje, mas ainda não abri, por quê? É uma carta sua? Não...? Você recebeu um envelope vermelho também? O que? Sakura está em perigo!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cartas Clow? Que cartas são essas?

-São cartas mágicas, Yusuke. Cada carta serve para alguma coisa. Algumas têm poder de destruição, como a carta fogo, já outras, não, como a carta salto. Essas cartas foram criadas por um mago muito poderoso há algumas décadas atrás, o mago Clow, que tinha dios aliados criados com o seu poder; o guardião da Lua, Yui, e o guardião do Sol, Kerberus. Esse mago já morreu, mas não seus dois aliados, nomeados guardiões das cartas Clow. Agora, esse dois têm uma nova dona, uma garota de dezesseis anos, Sakura Kinomoto. -Koenma fez uma pausa. -Bem, ela sem querer libertou as cartas Clow quando tinha dez anos e teve que as reunir novamente. Quando reuniu todas, ela ficou como a nova dona das cartas Clow, que se transformaram em "cartas Sakura". E também tem um garoto que se chama Shoran Lee, que antes competia com Sakura pelas cartas Clow e, agora pelo que sei, são namorados. Ele mora em Hong-Kong, na China, e ela no Japão, na cidade de Tomoeda. A missão de vocês será derrotar um mago do Makai que quer essas cartas para ele e proteger Sakura. Esse mago é muito poderoso, tenham cuidado.

-Já ouvi falar dessas cartas. -Disse Kurama. -Mas nunca pensei que elas realmente existissem.

-Já imaginava que você as conhecia, Kurama, afinal, essas cartas devem ter, no mínimo, uns cinqüenta anos de existência. Não sei ao certo. Outra coisa: parece que Shoran ficou sabendo que Sakura está em perigo e virá ao Japão depois de amanhã. Não sei quando esse mago irá agir, mas quero que tragam Sakura e Shoran fiquem seguros. Levem-nos ao templo de Genkai. Já falei com ela e ela permitiu. Quero que levem esses dois para lá depois de amanhã, assim que o Lee chegar. Até lá, fiquem de olho neles. Um de vocês irá para a China para vigiar Shoran e o outro, irá vigiar Sakura. Eu acho melhor você, Kurama, ir para a China. Hiei, como você tem uma habilidade de se ocultar por aí, você vigiará Sakura. Yusuke e Kuwabara, quero apenas que vigiem Sakura e Shoran quando eles já estiverem no templo de Genkai, e Kurama e Hiei se juntarão á vocês. Não falhem: se essas cartas caírem nas mãos desse mago, o mínimo que ele fará é destruir o Ningenkai. Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Botan, se eu tiver mais algumas novidades, eu lhe aviso para você avisá-los, certo?

-Certo, Koenma-sama.

Então, todos se retiraram.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Será que Shoran percebeu que eu demorei no mercado? Bem... Eu precisava muito passear... Tentar pensar no que teremos que fazer no Japão... -Meilin pensava enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado, levando duas sacolas de compras em suas mãos. _-Ele disse que só está aqui na China por causa dos estudos e da família dele... Mas tenho quase certeza de que quando ele completar 17 ou 18 anos, ele irá se mudar para o Japão por causa da Sakura. Eu só..._ -Suspirou e voltou á olhara para frente. _-Espero que dê tudo certo..._

Meilin pensava enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado, levando duas sacolas de compras em suas mãos. -Suspirou e voltou á olhara para frente. 

Então, de repente, ela sente seu pé bater em algo e seu corpo vai caindo pra frente; tudo muito rápido. A única coisa que deu tempo de ela fazer foi fechar os olhos com força e esperar a dor. Que não veio. Alguém a segurou e a fez voltar para ficar em pé novamente. Ela olhou para a pessoa que a ajudou; um ruivo de cabelos longos e olhos verdes penetrantes. Ele sorriu para ela e ela corou um pouco.

-O-obrigada... -Gaguejou.

-Sem problemas. Tome cuidado. -Ele acenou para ela enquanto continuava seu caminho, subindo rua acima. Meilin olhou aquele ruivo sumir pela rua. Nunca o havia visto por ali... E ela conhecia o pessoal daquele bairro. Será que ele se mudou há pouco tempo? Ou é apenas um turista?

-Que estranho... -Murmurou. Continuou seu caminho assim que o estranho ruivo desapareceu de sua vista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kero-chan! Olha o que eu trouxe! -Anunciou Sakura ao entrar em seu quarto, trazendo um pratinho com um pudim de chocolate.

-Pudiiiiiiiim! -Exclamou Kero, voando até a sua dona. -Obrigado, Sakura-sempai!

-De nada! Toma! -Disse ela, colocando o pudim em cima de sua escrivaninha e Kero estava logo ao lado dele, com uma colher. Enquanto ela via Kero comer, uma pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça. -Por que será que o Shoran está vindo pra cá? -Sem querer, disse a pergunta em voz alta.

-O que?

-Ãhn? Nada não, Kero! -Sorriu. Do lado de fora, Hiei observava a cena de cima de uma árvore.

-Então, essa é a nova dona das cartas Clow? -Pensou ele, enquanto sentava-se em cima de uma de suas pernas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Olá, em que posso ajudar? -Shoran o olhou com certa desconfiança diante da prórpia pergunta.

-Você é Shoran Lee? -Perguntou Kurama.

-Sim... Por que?

-Hum... Então, você conhece a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto?

-O que tem ela?

-Bem, senhor Lee, ela está correndo um grande perigo... e estou aqui para lhe ajudar.

-O que?

-Shoran! -Ouviram Meilin. -Cheguei...! -ela olhou bem para Kurama. -Você!

-Você o conhece, Meilin?

-Sim, Shoran. Bem, é que eu tropecei na rua hoje... E ele me segurou... Vocês se conhecem?

-Não. -Shoran e Kurama responderam.

-Estou aqui para ajudá-los. -Kurama explicou. -Eu irei explicar tudo á vocês.

Shoran o analisou por mais um tempo e depois deu espaço para o ruivo entrar.

-Tudo bem, entre. -Disse Shoran, por fim. -Mas estou de olho em você.

-Certo. -Kurama disse, balançando a cabeça num leve 'sim'.

----------------------

E aí? Gostaram? Espero reviews, ok? Já que esse é o meu primeiro crossover e preciso muuuito dos reviews de vocês n.n Ooooobrigada!

Kissus.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

**Hyuuga Tha: **Que bom que estará acompanhando! 8D Valeu! Eu queria saber como que se escreve os nomes! É que eu num tenho os mangás... Só vi um filme e o anime :X Muito obrigada! XD Syaoran com 16 anos... nhaaaaaaa! XDD

**Lyocko Nitales:** Num tá apressado o começo naum XD pra mim naum... X3 Mas pelo menos o começo ficou bom, né? XD Continue lendo, plis X3

**Mário: **Ufffs... Que bom que gostou do começo 8D

_**Capítulo 2**_

---------------------

-Pensei que youkais fosse apenas uma lenda. -Comentou Syaoran, olhando atentamente para Kurama. -E nunca pensei que eles vivessem á nossa volta.

-Mas os que vivem no mundo dos humanos, geralmente, são os mais calmos. Mas, voltemos para o assunto principal, a senhorita Sakura está sendo vigiada por um amigo meu. Por enquanto, não precisa se preocupar.

-Ele também é um youkai?

-Sim, é, mas ele é confiável.

Syaoran rosnou e abaixou a cabeça, meio inconformado. Não queria que _sua _doce Sakura fosse vigiada por youkais... Pelo que sempre ouvia falar nas lendas, youkais eram seres despresíveis, infiéis, que odiavam humanos mais do que a própria vida inútil... Mas esse era o único jeito, já que não se encontrava no Japão. E se esse tal de Kurama dizia que estava tudo bem com ela com essa cara séria, tinha que acreditar. Ergueu novamente a cabeça, já com uma cara normal.

Meiling observava tudo. Syaoran estava começando á se alterar... Enquanto Kurama permanecia o mesmo diante do olhar frio de seu primo.

_-Kurama... Ele é o único que consegue ficar tão calmo diante do olhar de Syaoran... nunca vi isso acontecer... Que sujeito mais interessante. -_Meiling deu um sorriso suave, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça em sua mão direita, que estava apoiada no braço do sofá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hey, Kero-chan! Cheguei! -Disse Sakura animadamente ao entrar em seu quarto. -E não tenho lição de casa! -E foi aí que percebeu a cena; havia um baixinho vestido todo de preto e com um penteado esquisito sentado em sua janela e Kero estava em sua forma original, não tirando os olhos do estranho. -Kero-chan... -Sussurrou.

-Sakura, fique atrás de mim. -Ordenou Kerberus, sem parar de olhar para o estranho. Ela, ainda confusa, fez o que seu guardião disse. -Quem é você?

-Hn. Estou aqui para _ajudar_. -Hiei disse a última palavra com certo desprezo.

-Nani? -Sakura perguntou, confusa. -Ajudar no que?

-Há um mago poderoso atrás de você, garota. E ele sabe das cartas Clow e é capaz de te matar pra consegui-las. Eu estou aqui para te proteger até o tal de Syaoran chegar.

-Como você conhece a Sakura e o moleque?

-Eu vou explicar á vocês. -Disse Hiei, pulando da janela e entrando de vez no quarto da jovem maga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aproveitando que Syaoran havia ido para a cozinha, Meiling decidiu começar uma conversa.

-Então... Você tem algum tipo de poder ou coisa assim?

-Hn? Ah... Eu controlo plantas...

-Como assim? -Meiling estava se interessando, por mais que estivesse um pouco tímida.

-Assim. -Kurama sorriu e levou uma de suas mãos á cabeça. Logo, voltou e segurava uma rosa vermelha. Os olhos de Meiling brilharam mais que o normal.

-Que... Linda... -Meiling se levantou e se aproximou. Abaixou-se para poder ver melhor a rosa. -Posso pegá-la?

-Pode ficar pra você. -Ele entregou á ela a rosa. Meiling sorriu. -Bom, o meu poder é controlar plantas e transformá-las em armas, usando minha energia espiritual. Eu posso transformar essa rosa em um chicote, entende?

-Sim... -Meiling ainda estava encantada pela rosa. Talvez não estivesse encantada pela rosa e, talvez mesmo, estivesse encantada pela pessoa que deu a rosa.

-Meiling! -Ouviu Syaoran lhe chamar.

-J-já vou! -Disse ela, ainda meio aérea. -Com licença. -Disse á Kurama antes de sair correndo até a cozinha. Kurama ficou na sala, pensando. Como diabos aquele mago iria agir?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Naaaaahhhh! -Exclamou Sakura, processando as informações que recebera. -Então, quer dizer que existem mesmo espíritos e monstros que vagam por aí? -Hiei fez um leve 'sim' com a cabeça. -Ahhhhhh! -Ela abraçou Kero, que já voltara á sua forma falsa e ela o esmagava sem querer. -Odeio fantaaaasmaaaas!

-Sakura! Ainda não superou! -Gritou Kero assim que escapou do abraço mortal de sua dona.

-Claro que não! Traumas de infância a gente não esquece!

Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da cena dos dois discutindo. Aquela era mesmo a aprendiz de maga dona das cartas Clow e aquele era mesmo Kerberus, o guardião do sol? Então, quando voltou á si, viu Sakura segurar um "bolinho" de cartas.

-Você capturou TODAS elas e ainda tem medo de FANTASMAS!

-Kero! Eu não tenho culpa! Magia é uma coisa, fastasma é outra!

-Essas são as cartas? -Hiei apareceu atrás de Sakura e ela gritou novamente. _-Alada._ -Leu a que estava no topo, em pensamento.

-S-são... -Afirmou Sakura. Ela sorriu e esticou as cartas para ela. -Se quiser ver...

Hiei exitou. Mas acabou pegando as cartas e começou á olhá-las. Haviam muitas cartas ali, de diversos tipos. Fogo, Vento, Ilusão, Árvore, Espelho, Salto... Devolveu-as assim que as viu. Ouviram um barulho de uma porta se batendo no andar de baixo e uma voz masculina anunciou:

-Sakura! Cheguei!

-Touya! -Sakura se assustou. -Mas ele só estaria aqui ás nove da noite... Será que aconteceu algo? Ah! Kero-chan!

-O que?

-Por favor, fique aqui com Hiei que eu já volto. Er... Hiei, por favor, fique aqui que eu já volto.

-Sakura! -Touya gritou da cozinha.

-Ai, ai, já vou! -Ela briu a porta e a fechou quando saiu. Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou seu irmão na cozinha, junto com Yukito. -Oi, Yukito!

-Boa tarde, Sakura-chan! Espero que não se importe de eu estar te visitando.

-Que nada! Pode vir quando quiser. -Sorriu.

-Senta aí, Yuki. -Disse Touya, praticamente se jogando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

-Touya, o que houve? Você não tem mais aula hoje?

-Não. Parece que houve um problema sério no encanamento da escola. Dizem que um dos canos estourou e começou á alagar um dos banheiros.

-E não é só isso. -Disse Yukito. -Dizem também que não foi só um dos banheiros que começou á alagar; a sala dos professores também. E o estranho é que o sistema de encanamento é assim: um sistema para o banheiro feminino, outro para o masculino, outro para a cozinha e outro para as torneiras do laboratório. O encanamento que passa em cima da sala dos professores é o do laboratório, ou seja, são sistemas diferentes que estouraram.

-Isso é esquisito. -Disse Touya, pensando. -Como pode estourar dois sistemas completamente diferentes no mesmo dia? Será que foi um aluno?

-Eu não acho que tenha sido um aluno. -Sakura finalmente disse alguma coisa. -Eu acho que se um aluno estivesse revoltado com a faculdade, não teria apenas estragado dois sistemas de encanamento. Teria feito muito mais.

-Sakura tem razão. Deve ter sido apenas um problema. -Concorou Yukito.

-Tanto faz. Sakura, tem chá aí?

-Não, maninho, mas eu já ia fazer. -Ela suspirou e depois sorriu. -Só tem chá verde. Pode ser?

-Pode. -Responderam.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não passava das 19:30h na China. Syaoran estava concentrado em algum documentário na televisão. Meiling também estava na sala, mas lia um livro, enquanto Kurama estava na varanda, olhando fixamente para a lua minguante. Um vento suave soprava. Suspirou e olhou para os lados lentamente, colocando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. Avistou algo amarelo na última coluna de madeira da varanda. Era um papel... Andou até ele, curioso. Era uma plaqueta amarela, com ideogramas chineses desenhados. Espere... Aquela plaqueta era uma das famosas plaquetas que formam barreiras para protegerem as casas?

Kurama semicerrou os olhos e tirou uma semente de seus cabelos. Tentou transformá-la em uma planta, _qualquer_ planta. Não deu certo.

-Esse amuleto está selando meu youki... -Ele disse.

-É que Syaoran ainda não confia em você. Desculpe dizer isso. -Disse Meilin,g tímida, aparecendo na porta da varanda. Estava vestida com seu pijama bege em estilo chinês _(N/a: sabem do que eu to falando, né?)_ e segurava um livro. Kurama se virou para ela.

-Entendo. Não posso culpá-lo. -Disse ele, com um sorriso sereno. Meiling sorriu de volta, um pouco vermelha.

-Eu... -Começou ela, aproximando-se dele. -Queria agradecer... Por ter me dado aquela rosa. E me desculpe mesmo pelo Syaoran.

-Não tem problema. Eu acho que o entendo um pouco... Digo por experiência própria.

-Como assim?

-Bem, é uma história muito complicada e longa. Eu te conto um dia.

-Tudo bem._ Se não quiser falar sobre isso, não vou ficar forçando-o._

-E que livro é esse?

-Ah... É um livro sobre um escritor aqui da China... Eu tenho que fazer um resumo sobre a biografia dele para minha professora de literatura. Já fiz a metade da redação, mas ainda não sei como acabá-la...

-Deixe-me ver. -Disse ele. Ela entregou o livro á ele.

-Você sabe chinês?

-Não. Apenas o básico. Mas já estudei sobre esse escritor... Posso te ajudar.

-S-sério? -Perguntou ela, começando á ficar animada.

-Claro. -Ele sorriu.

-Vamos entrar então!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Voltei. -Disse Sakura com um sorriso, entrando em seu quarto, com dois pratinhos com gelatina de limão. -Trouxe pra vocês.

-Gelatinaaaa! -Gritou Kero, voando até Sakura. Ela colocou um dos pratinhos em cima de sua cômoda e entregou á Kero uma colerzinha. -Domo arigato!

-De nada! -Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sorria alegremente. Depois, abriu-os e mirou sua vista para Hiei, que estava sentado em sua janela, olhando para algum ponto lá fora, sentado de costas para ela. -Hiei...

Ele lentamente virou-se para encará-la. O que ele enxergou primeiro foi o sorriso sereno dela, depois seus olhos verdes.

-Trouxe esse pra você. -Ela completou. Ele olhou para a gelatina de limão no pratinho que ela trouxera, meio desconfiado. Desceu da janela e cruzou seus braços.

-Não precisa. -Ele finalmente respondeu, com seu tom de sempre.

-Ora, qual é! -Disse Kero, meio "feliz" por causa do açúcar da gelatina e com suas bochechinhas vermelhas. -Seja educado e aceite logo!

-Hn... -Ele olhou novamente para a gelatina ainda nas mãos de Sakura. Ela esticou suas mãos para frente segurando a gelatina, inclinando-se levemente para frente, olhando para o chão.

-Aceite. -Ela disse. -Onegai.

Hiei olhou um pouco supreso para a garota. Por que ela insistia em uma coisa tão... Boba? Ela não tinha medo do fato de ele ser um youkai, que tem poder sulficiente para matá-la? Ela tinha medo de fantasmas, que não podiam sequer tocar nela, mas não tinha medo dele? Que tipo de coragem ela tem?

-Hn. Tá bom. Eu aceito.

Ela voltou á ficar ereta, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso lindo, e disse:

-Ótimo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Yusuke, você não vai aceitar essa missão, né?

Yusuke olhou para sua esposa. Keiko o olhava muito preocupada, com as mãos torcendo a toalha da mesa. Ele sentiu uma pontada em seu coração; diante daquele olhar, novamente, iria contra as vontades dela e iria arriscar novamente sua vida numa provável boa briga. Apenas uma boa briga. E, oh sim, claro, a salvação dos três mundos. _**Como sempre**._ Na verdade, queria e não queria ir nessa missão. Mas _tinha _que cumprí-la.

-Keiko, eu já a aceitei.

Ela suspirou e baixou seu rosto, contendo o choro.

-Quando você vai aprender, Yusuke? Quando vai aprender que eu preciso de você ao meu lado? Quando vai aprender á não arriscar sua vida assim numa briga? Você mudou muito... Mas ainda há vários vestígios da vida que você levava quando era um adolescente... Eu sei que isso faz parte de seu espírito, mas, por favor, que esta seja a última vez...

Ele olhou para a cabeça baixa dela.

-Keiko, não posso lhe prometer nada. Mas eu juro que irei tentar de tudo para que esta seja a minha última missão. -Respondeu ele enquanto dobrava o jornal que estava lendo e o colocava sobre a mesa. Levantou-se e pegou sua mala que estava no chão ao lado de sua cadeira. -Tentarei não demorar. Consegue cuidar do restaurante sozinha?

-Claro que sim, Yusuke. Não há apenas eu nesse restaurante. Temos também os cozinheiros e os garçons e eu não estou sozinha.

-Certo. -Ele andou até ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. -Tchau.

-Eu te acompanho até a porta.

-Tá bom.

Ambos andaram até a porta. Keiko estava mais atrás, de cabeça baixa, e Yusuke ia na frente, com uma expressão normal. Ele abriu a porta e virou-se para olhá-la.

-Eu voltarei o mais rápido que conseguir. -Ele disse á ela calmamente, que apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. -Então, se cuida. -Ele se virou novamente para ir embora.

-Eu estou grávida. -Ela anunciou assim que ele atravessou a porta. Yusuke parou, sem dizer nada. Segundos de silêncio.

-Desde quando?

-Faz um mês.

-Certo. Então, quando eu voltar, vamos fazer uma festa no restaurante. -Ele olhou uma última vez para ela, com um sorriso enorme. -Até logo. -E começou á correr. Não podia chegar atrasado na estação ou perderia o trem que ia para o aeroporto. Keiko olhou sorrindo para a porta e a fechou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Faltam uns três minutos. -Tomoyo olhou para seu relógio de pulso, enquanto se levantava do banco azul do aeroporto. -Sakura-chan, vamos para um pouco mais perto do vidro.

-Hai, Tomoyo-chan. -Disse a garota, levantando-se também. Tomoyo também havia mudado muito. Havia crescido, deixou seu cabelo crescer até um pouco mais da altura de sua cintura e seu corpo havia se desenvolvido. E sua voz não poderia ter ficado mais linda.

-E aquele garoto que você disse que você corria perigo?

-O Hiei? Bem, ele sai de manhã e só volta á noite... Por isso não o vi.

-Ah sim. -Seus olhos azuis brilharam ao ver um avião com uma marca chinesa escrita nas asas do mesmo pousando na pista. -Acho que o Li chegou!

-Ai, que bom! -Sakura sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e _algo_ se mecheu em sua bolsa. Kero colocou sua cabeça para fora.

-Ele já chegou? -Ele perguntou, quase saindo completamente da bolsa.

-Kero! -Exclamou Sakura enquanto ela o colocava de volta dentro da bolsa e a fechava.

-Que indelicadeza! -Reclamou Kero dentro da bolsa.

-Já disse pra não sair dessa bolsa!

-Ali está o Li e a Meiling! -Anunciou Tomoyo. Sakura olhou para frente e viu Syaoran caminhando com um sorriso ao lado de Meiling e um estranho ruivo. Syaoran encontrou os olhos verdes de Sakura e esta sentiu seu corpo paralisar e um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

-Syaoran... -Foi tudo que a dona das cartas Clow pode murmurar. Depois, seu corpo voltou á lhe obedecer e ela já corria em direção ao chinês. -Syaoran! -Abraçou-o após quase voar em direção á ele por causa de um pulo. -Que saudades! -Completou dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

-Eu também senti saudades. -Ele não conseguia esconder o sorriso. E novamente a bolsa de Sakura se abriu, revelando Kero e dessa vez ele vôou para o lado de sua dona. Sakura percebeu um alívio em sua bolsa e viu Kero flutuando ao seu lado, olhando sério para Kurama.

-Kero! -Gritou Sakura, abraçando Kero para ele não ser visto pelos outros. Nisso, dois rapazes chegavam e Kurama sorriu.

-Estamos atrapalhando? -Uma voz alegre perguntou atrás de Sakura e ela olhou para o sujeito. Era um cara de cabelos pretos cheios de gel e olhos grandes e castanhos. Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. E havia um outro rapaz ao lado do moreno, com um penteado estranho e cabelos ruivos, mais alto que o outro.

-Er... Desculpe, mas quem são vocês?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Na pracinha em frente ao aeroporto, todos estavam sentados em baixo de uma árvore. Kurama havia acabado de explicar tudo o que tinha de ser explicado e agora, um silêncio profundo caiu entre os jovens. Ninguém ousava dizer nada, apenas absortos em seus pensamentos.

-Então, isso é sério... -Suspirou Tomoyo. -Pensei que tudo já tinha acabado.

-E tinha, sim, Tomoyo-chan. -Disse Sakura, cabisbaixa. -Não é culpa nossa de que isso esteja mesmo acontecendo.

Um vento soprou por ali e tudo o que era ouvido eram algumas vozes de algumas pessoas que estavam no parque e das folhas das árvores balançando.

-E como iremos fazer para proteger Sakura e as cartas? -A voz de Syaoran foi ouvida.

-Bem... -Yusuke limpou a garganta. -Iremos levá-los á um lugar seguro até acabarmos com isso. Não se preocupem, estão em boas mãos.

-E onde exatamente fica esse lugar?

-Nas montanhas, com uma velha amiga nossa.

E o silêncio voltou, ainda mais pesado do que antes. O vento se tornou um pouco mais forte e Kurama sentiu uma forte energia. Levantou-se rapidamente.

-Estão sentindo essa energia? -Ele olhou para Yusuke e Kuwabara, que se levantaram também.

-O que está acontecendo? -Perguntou Meiling ao ver que todos se levantavam. O vento se tornava cada vez mais forte e quente, enquanto algumas pessoas perto dali, percebendo a mudança do clima, foram pouco á pouco retirando-se da praça.

-Há uma presença estranha por aqui... -Disse Syaoran, olhando disarçadamente para todos os lados. Não estava conseguindo localizar o indivíduo; a presença estava em todo o lugar. Até que, por um descuido do adversário, conseguiu achá-lo. -Está ali. -Ele apontou para uma árvore grande e não muito distante dali. Então, assim que ele localizou o adversário, viu uma esfera branca ser lançada em sua direção. Desviou-se da bola de energia com facilidade.

-É ele mesmo. -Disse Sakura. Pegou sua gargantilha cujo pingente era seu báculona forma falsa. Um círculo de magia formou-se em baixo da garota.-_"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os á valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!"_ -A chave logo se transformou num báculo e Sakura atirou uma das cartas Clow para cima. -Árvore!

Vários galhos surgiram da terra e foram rapidamente em direção á pessoa que os atacou. Tentou segurar o indivíduo, mas esse foi mais rápido e saltou, desaparecendo de vista. Sakura voltou á pegar a carta Árvore e ohlou atentamente para os lados. E uma presença estranha surgiu atrás de si e sentiu um braço enlaçar sua cintura e outro, seu pescoço. Congelou.

-Sakura! -Gritou Syaoran, com raiva, sem saber o que fazer. Os outros assistiam tudo em alerta. Kurama já havia sacado seu chicote de rosas e Meiling ficou em posição de luta, assim como seu primo. O sujeito que segurava Sakura não parecia ter mais que trinta anos; cabelos negros e longos, um pouco grisalhos, vestia uma roupa preta e pesada, com estampa de uma grande estrela de cinco pontas vermelha no sobretudo preto que usava.

-Não se preocupem; não farei nada á esta bela jovem. -Ele disse com um sorriso meio maldoso nos lábios. -A não ser que vocês queiram.

-----------------------

Demorei muito? Sorry... Sem tempo pra postar XP To sem comentários XD Espero reviews.

Kissus.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenho uma notinha! ;D : Bem, eu chamei as cartas de "cartas Clow" e não "cartas Sakura" pq o tal mago que as quer ainda não sabe que elas já se transformaram, entenderam? Digamos que praticamente, apenas a turma de SCC sabe da transformação das cartas... Entenderam?

**Hyuuga Tha: **uhehuehueheueh XD que bom que gostou do capítulo! Nah, eu acabei parando bem na hora que o vilão aparece pra prender você e os outros leitores á fic XD noooormaaaalz! Nhaaa, quanto a Meiling e o Kurama, estou pensando muito nisso ainda...

**Lyocko Nitales:** Salve, salve Lyocko! xD Ohhhh que bom que tá gostando! Eh bom que continue lendo ou então terá notícias minhas pela pior maneira XD zuando XDDDD

**Mário:** Sim, realmente, agora sim a história começou! Digamos que o cap 1 pode até ser considerado uma espécie de epílogo x)

**Will Vaz:** Uh, vc eh novo na minha página de reviews XD obrigada pelo mesmo. Quanto a suas perguntas:

1- Bem, ter eu tenho XP, mas num gosto de ficar digitando tudo certinho... Já entrou na minha cabeça que o perfeito naum existe e tento apenas colocar no bom ou ótimo... Posso tentar colocar de acordo com o português correto...

2- hohohohoh isso eh segredinho XD sim faz parte de uma coisinha que estou tramando mais para o final XD

3- os nomes? XD bem eu já corrigi... mas acho que ficarei com a forma que estão sendo escritos desde o cap dois, ok? n.n

Oookaaay, de acordo com o começo do seu review, um comentário: vc me tem na sua lista de alertas ou eh impressão? Já leu alguma outra fic minha e me deixou review? i.i teu nick num me é estranho... Mas, deixando pra lá essa história toda, quero agradecer por você estar lendo minha fic e espero que eu num tenha sido grossa nas respostas acima XD ooobrigada!

**Celtic Botan:** Migaaaaa! Nha, desculpa num ter respondido os e-mails até agora e sim recebia as imagens XD e elas ficaram lindas! Agora, o review: beeem, valeu mesmo por estar lendo n.n Kurama e Meiling... Como disse á Hyuuga-san, eu ainda to pensando nisso XD Relaxa... Oh, quanto á um crossover de YYH e SCC ser original, eu num sei naum XD pode ser que a história da minha fic seja original, mas já li uns crossover desses dois animes i.i mas foi até á um bom tempo atrás XDDD Well, tentei ser o mais rápida possível pra postar e sei que demorei XD desculpe!

**Capítulo anterior:**

_Vários galhos surgiram da terra e foram rapidamente em direção á pessoa que os atacou. Tentou segurar o indivíduo, mas esse foi mais rápido e saltou, desaparecendo de vista. Sakura voltou á pegar a carta Árvore e olhou atentamente para os lados. E uma presença estranha surgiu atrás de si e sentiu um braço enlaçar sua cintura e outro, seu pescoço. Congelou._

_-Sakura! -Gritou Syaoran, com raiva, sem saber o que fazer. Os outros assistiam tudo em alerta. Kurama já havia sacado seu chicote de rosas e Meiling ficou em posição de luta, assim como seu primo. O sujeito que segurava Sakura não parecia ter mais que trinta anos; cabelos negros e longos, um pouco grisalhos, vestia uma roupa preta e pesada, com estampa de uma grande estrela de cinco pontas vermelha no sobretudo preto que usava._

_-Não se preocupem; não farei nada á esta bela jovem. -Ele disse com um sorriso meio maldoso nos lábios. -A não ser que vocês queiram._

-----------------------

-Deixe-a em paz! -Gritou Syaoran, seus olhos brilhando em fúria. Os braços do estranho apertaram-se mais em Sakura, que cerrou os olhos em dor.

-Já disse que não farei nada á ela. Estou aqui apenas para as cartas mágicas que ela possui... -Então, o estranho fez seu punho esquerdo que enlaçava a cintura dela brilhar uma luz azul clara enquanto ele pronunciava palavras estranhas, e assim que ele ergueu sua mão, esta parou de brilhar e sua havia se transformado em uma faca. -Se vocês tentarem qualquer coisa, juro que corto o pescoço dela... -Ele ameaçou, aproximando sua arma do pescoço dela e escorregando sua mão direita até a cintura da garota.

-Ai, não... -Murmurou Tomoyo, enquanto abraçava seu corpo, preocupada. -E agora?

-Droga... -Kero abaixou a cabeça, com raiva.

-Que fique bem avisado... Isso é _apenas_ um aviso. Eu sou o mago Kojiro. E prometo á vocês que na próxima vez que nos vermos, eu irei sair com as cartas. Até lá, cuidem bem delas. -Ele sorriu sombrio, enquanto aproximava sua faca do braço esquerdo de Sakura. -Que o aviso seja entendido... -Ele completou, enquanto fazia um corte não muito grande no braço da jovem maga, que segurou um gemido de dor. Os outros que observavam sentiram ainda mais raiva, mas não puderam fazer nada. O mago levou sua faca até a boca, lambendo o sangue. -Até logo. -E desapareceu.

Sakura soltou o ar em seus pulmões, enquanto deixava-se cair de joelhos no chão. Se coração estava acelerado. Os outros rapidamente correram até ela.

-Sakura, está tudo bem? -Perguntou Syaoran, preocupado, abaixando-se para colocar suas duas mãos nos ombros dela. Ela olhou para ele, com uma expressão de choque e um olhar vazio.

-Syaoran... -Ela murmurou. -A energia daquele mago... Era muito sombria e... Eu pensei que fosse morrer nas mãos daquele homem... O olhar dele era tão frio... Ahhhh...! -Ela abraçou o rapaz, deixando lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. -Eu nunca me senti tão fraca!

-... -Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo e depois para os outros. Olhou novamente para Sakura e depois, para o corte que aquele mago lhe fizera no braço. Pegou algo no bolso de sua calça. Era um lenço branco. Ele amarrou o lenço ao redor do braço, tapando o corte.

-Vamos embora... -Disse Sakura após se acalmar. Syaoran ajudou-a a se levantar e ela secou suas lágrimas. -Vamos para minha casa. Como teremos que ir para um lugar seguro como Kurama nos explicou, preciso pegar algumas coisas.

-Certo. -Disseram todos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Papai! Onii-chan! -Chamou Sakura ao entrar em sua casa. Ninguém respondeu. -Não estão. Entrem por favor. -Disse ela assim que tirou seus sapatos.

Assim que todos entraram, Sakura fechou a porta e os levou até a sala.

-Gente, fiquem á vontade. Eu vou ao meu quarto pegar minhas coisas e já volto. Ah, estão com muita pressa? -Perguntou ela, olhando para Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara. Fizeram um sinal negativo com a cabeça. -Certo, então, irei fazer um chá. Já volto.

E ela saiu. Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo.

-Ela não está bem... -Tomoyo comentou primeiro. -Li, o que podemos fazer?

-Por enquanto nada, Tomoyo-kun. Meiling, comece á ficar mais perto de nós e não saia sozinha. Kojiro te viu lá na praça com a gente e você não tem poderes mágicos. Pode ser perigoso.

-Hai... _Sakura está tão estranha... Será que o Syaoran vai mesmo deixar ela naquele estado?_

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! -Sakura gritou no andar de cima, logo após um estrondo ser ouvido. Imediatamente todos se levantaram. Syaoran foi o primeiro a correr. Todos subiram as escadas, seguindo o chinês. Syaoran abriu a porta do quarto de Sakura com violência.

-Sakura! -Ele gritou e parou ao ver a cena, assim como os outros. Sakura estava ali, no chão, em frente ao seu guarda-roupa, com várias roupas em cima de si e uma porta do topo do guarda-roupa aberta lá em cima e uma cadeira caída perto dela.

-Eu perdi o equilíbrio... -Ela riu sem jeito, se levantando. Gota geral.

-Ai, Sakura, continua distraída! -Disse Meiling, indo ajudar a garota. Syaoran ajudou a namorada á se levantar, enquanto Meiling e Tomoyo colocavam as roupas caídas em cima da cama. -Você está bem?

-Estou sim, Meiling-chan. Foi só um susto.

-Sakura, tenha mais cuidado... -Disse Kero, voando até a cômoda ao lado da cama.

-Eu vou ter, Kero. Pessoal, já podem voltar se quiserem. Não foi nada de mais.

-Distraída... -Kero ainda murmurou, enquanto voava para fora do quarto. A campainha tocou no andar de baixo e todos ficaram quietos. Sakura olhou para eles antes de sair do quarto.

-Fiquem aqui em cima. Tomoyo, Meiling e Syaoran. Podem vir. -Sakura já estava no meio do corredor. Os três nomes falados a seguiram.

-Desculpem por isso. -Disse Tomoyo antes de encostar a porta do quarto.

-Já vai! -Gritou Sakura perto da porta. Abriu-a. -Touya? Mas e a faculdade?

-Metade dela foi demolida. Não sabemos o que foi. Cheguei lá e vi que tinha policia e bombeiros por perto, mais alguns alunos, professores e a equipe de direção. Acham que foram vândalos.

-Kami-sama...

-Boa tarde, Sakura. -Yukito apareceu na porta ao lado de Touya, com um sorriso. -Infelizmente, minha sala também foi destruída. Isso não é estranho?

-Mas que criminosos são esses que atacam o mesmo lugar duas vezes? Será que não sabem que podem deixar mais provas e pistas assim? -Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não tenho certeza de que tenham sido pessoas comuns que fizeram isso... -Murmurou Touya.

-Nani? -Sakura e Yukito olharam para o outro.

-Não é nada. Mas o que...?

Foi aí que Touya e Yukito avistaram Meiling, Tomoyo e Syaoran. Touya estreitou seu olhar para Syaoran, enquanto Yukito sorriu para os três visitantes.

-Olá! Boa tarde pra vocês! Quando voltaram? -Yukito disse alegremente, enquanto entrava para cumprimentá-los.

-Hoje mesmo. -Respondeu Meiling, sorrindo. -Temos que resolver algumas coisas aqui no Japão e depois voltaremos pra China.

-Ah... Por quanto tempo ficarão?

-Ainda não sabemos... Mas pode durar umas duas semanas, por aí. Depende muito.

-Entendo.

-Vamos para a sala? -Sugeriu Sakura assim que Touya entrou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Desculpem a demora... Yukito acaba de ir embora e Tomoyo também teve que ir, e meu irmão está tomando um banho. -Explicou Sakura enquanto voltava ao seu quarto, olhando para Kurama, Kero, Yusuke e Kuwabara. Meiling e Syaoran entraram logo após a maga. -Sinto muito mesmo! Ficaram aqui por uns dez minutos!

-Não se preocupe. Não foi sua culpa mesmo. -Disse Kurama educadamente.

-Vixi, temos que ir pro templo da Genkai... Olha só a hora! -Comentou Yusuke, olhando para o relógio na cômoda de Sakura. -Temos que ir todos pra lá, sem exceção. Lá é o tal lugar seguro onde temos que ir.

-E talvez vocês acabem obtendo mais respostas. Botan estará lá. -Completou Kuwabara.

-Mas... Agora! -Surpreendeu-se Sakura. -O que eu vou dizer pro meu irmão!

-Diga que irá passar a noite lá na casa onde estamos... -Disse Meiling.

-Mas e a escooolaaa!

-Vamos apenas dizer que você está doente e que está na casa de sua avó! -Respondeu Yusuke rapidamente. -Depois você recupera matéria.

-Olha só quem tá falando... O cara que viveu passando de ano raspando... -Comentou Kuwabara meio baixinho.

-Temos que avisar Yue. -Kero disse interrompendo uma possível discussão entre os dois detetives espirituais. -Ele tem que ir com a gente.

-Quem irá avisá-lo? -Perguntou Sakura após pensar em uma desculpa realmente decente para dar ao seu irmão, caso ele acabasse aparecendo no colégio amanhã; ele estava com as aulas da faculdade suspensas por uns dias até concertarem o prédio.

-Eu me encarrego disso. -Disse Kero, voando para o ombro de sua dona.

-Tá certo, Kero-chan. Será que tenho que avisar a Tomoyo?

-Claro. -Disse finalmente Syaoran. -Ela irá ficar preocupada quando você começar a faltar nas aulas.

-Tem razão... Ela vai acabar querendo ir junto... -Sakura disse a última frase com uma gota surgindo em sua cabeça.

-Se ela tem uma forte ligação com você, é melhor que vá mesmo. Pode estar correndo perigo de alguma forma. -Disse Kurama normalmente.

-Então, está tudo certo! Irei avisá-la agora mesmo! -Disse a jovem maga, correndo até sua cômoda e pegando seu celular. Discou alguns números e esperou alguém atender. Uma voz feminina e delicada disso do outro lado da linha?

-Moshi-moshi?

-Tomoyo-chan? É a Sakura!

-Sakura! Tudo bem por aí?

-Sim, está. Escute eu precisarei...

-Kurama, 'cê acha mesmo que eles estarão seguros lá com a velha?

-Sinceramente não, Yusuke. Nosso inimigo utiliza a magia como arma. Será difícil revidar com ataques normais e... -Hesitou. -Será difícil mesmo proteger a senhorita Sakura e seus amigos...

Syaoran olhou pelo canto do olho para Kurama, que agora tinha a cabeça baixa e estava pensativo. Tinha mesmo que confiar naquele cara e em seus amigos para proteger Sakura? Kero se aproximou da janela aberta do quarto e olhou para Sakura, que acabara de desligar o celular.

-Sakura-san, já estou indo.

-Uhum. Certo, Kero-chan... Tome cuidado.

-Não se preocupe. Até depois. -E saiu voando pela janela.

-Eu vou falar com meu irmão.

-E nós vamos lá pra fora enquanto ele ainda está no banheiro. -Disse Yusuke ao constatar que o chuveiro ainda estava aberto. Do outro lado do quarto, Touya ouvia toda a conversa. Sentiu aquelas estranhas energias no quarto de Sakura e acabou escutando a conversa, deixando o chuveiro ligado para confundi-los. Então, sua irmã estava em perigo de novo...

E o que o deixava intrigado era que ele tinha passado seu poder mágico para Yue. Mas deve ter sobrado apenas um pouco e esse pouco acabou se desenvolvendo sem que percebesse. Mas... Não estava conseguindo ver espíritos e sentir presenças como antes... Andava sentindo presenças tanto mágicas como de outro tipo que não sabia definir... Ao constatar que passos se aproximavam da porta, rapidamente saiu dali, correndo sem fazer barulho, como um gato. Entrou no banheiro e lentamente fechou a porta.

Sakura colocou sua cabeça pra fora, vendo o corredor vazio e sorriu.

-Tá limpo. -Disse. -Vamos. -Os outros a seguiram enquanto ela ia andando apressadamente até as escadas. Desceram praticamente voando até a porta. Sakura abriu a porta e deixou os outros passarem, enquanto Meiling e Syaoran observavam os outros saírem.

-Daqui a meia hora voltaremos. Por favor, fique aqui fora. -Pediu Kurama normalmente. Sakura murmurou um 'sim' e apenas observou Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara se afastarem.

-Vocês também irão agora? -Sakura perguntou ainda meio aérea.

-Não. -Syaoran não demorou a responder. -Iremos ficar aqui e te proteger até eles voltarem.

-Certo. -Ela fechou a porta e voltaram todos para o quarto dela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, aquele cara no parque era o tal mago? -Yusuke perguntou enquanto andavam.

-Claro que sim, Urameshi. -Respondeu Kuwabara. -O que te faz questionar que não era ele?

-Pensem bem: se o cara é mesmo inimigo, teria pegado as cartas e o báculo da Sakura e provavelmente, a matado e fugido, ou quem sabe até, teria nos matado também. Mas o que o fez recuar?

-Ele só agiria dessa forma por dois motivos -Kurama disse ao pensar um pouco. -O primeiro: ele está seguindo ordens. Segundo: ele quer nos testar primeiro.

-Eu não acho que ele esteja seguindo ordens. -Disse Kuwabara. -A magia que ele usa parece causar muitos danos. Então, só nos resta que ele quer nos testar.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Kuwabara. Se ele quer apenas nos testar, por que simplesmente não o fez enquanto estávamos no parque?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Touya, posso falar com você? -Perguntou Sakura ao entrar no quarto do irmão, assim que bateu na porta do mesmo. Touya desviou seu olhar do livro que lia para sua irmã.

-Claro. -Respondeu, fechando o livro. Sakura entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Escute, posso dormir na casa da Meiling e do Syaoran hoje? Temos que conversar, sabe...

Ele olhou para os olhos verdes dela, sério e pensativo. Já sabia de tudo; tudo o que ela passava desde os dez anos. Sabia que ela era uma maga, sabia da existência das cartas Clow, do mago Clow, sabia quem realmente era Yukito e sabia que sua irmã corria perigo novamente. _Novamente_. Suspirou.

-Sakura... Por que simplesmente não me conta o que está acontecendo com você?

-Nani?

-Apenas me conte quem está atrás de você e quem eram aquelas pessoas estranhas em seu quarto.

Sakura congelou e sentiu um frio na barriga.

-Apenas me conte e eu darei uma desculpa para seus colegas e professores, já que você vai ficar com certeza mais de uma semana fora. E eu vou inventar uma desculpa pro papai, pode deixar. Apenas me conte o que está havendo.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-Irei resumir a história toda pra você, Touya...

----------------------

Sim, eu fiz ela contar pro irmão dela XD De qualquer modo, eu agradeço muito pelos reviews e me desculpem o atraso XD mas tava sem net... E espero mais reviews nn

Kissus.


End file.
